User talk:Sasank5678
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rip Tail page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ElizaCreststeel (Talk) 20:33, September 27, 2009 Pictures Screenshot lesson Press F12 first - it will remove the extra clutter. Move to the front of the character first Press F9 Use MSPaint to crop the photo down to usable size. Pics I've been trimming many images down in the articles to make them less clumsy-looking. Most of the captions I come across, including pics I posted dont say anything new or just repeat the name of the article and sound redundant. (EX: Article Neban the Silent, Caption Neban the Silent. Its not needed. If the caption is more descriptive, etc. then fine.) I love the pics you're bringing in, just tweaking is all. Ever play Kuma War? Hi Sasink! I'm Bret Maverick and I was wondering have you ever played Kuma War? Please get back to me and we'll talk! Thanks Bret Maverick Thanks for Reply Thanks for the reply! And thank you for the complament! Dont know what Kuma War is eh? Well, Kuma War is an Online/Single Military Game Avalabile www.historychannel.com Also im on board for battle on Pirates so tell me what time yer on and where off! Bret Maverick You might wanna know... I've created a new Wikia www.kumawar2.wikia.com So take a look! Bret Maverick Hello again Hi SaSank, I wanna know... Have you ever heard of Call Duty Modern Warfare? Please contact me at Bret Maverick , also check out www.callofdutyrm.wikia.com its only about Call of Duty Modern Warfare Reflex & Mobilized. Please get back to me Bret Maverick undead captain nice pic Ahoy sir! Sasank just a question - are you Indian? Your name sounds Indian - i am indian. Btw i think El Patron's quest will end with the next update - MidhavDarkskull 09:34, March 18, 2010 (UTC) You still haven't replied :( - MidhavDarkskull 15:26, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Indian ancestors? LOL you must be living in America. Nice to know so anyway. I guess your friend is also Indian? But why did you put his name for your account ? lol - MidhavDarkskull 08:12, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hey Hey Sasank. I think I'll be able t meet you sometime in May or April 23+..... I actually don't play POTCO much due to loss of Unlimited Access. When I get it back I will start playing around the dates mentioned. Our meet would actually depend on our timezones - I'm IST (Indian Standard Time), what are you? Will be happy to meet ye P.S - I added links in the message above because I love doing that (lol) - Midhav 10:21, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Heya! Hey Sasank, I usually get on around 3 pm GMT +1 (9 am EST... I'm guessing you're american). You can send me a message with time and server if you want, I'm looting Neban right now. I've mostly heard of people getting the Lost Sword from Darkhart and the Tormenta guys. Still, you'll have to be pretty lucky to get it. See ya, and good luck Obsidion 00:17, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I got it. You can just send me a message again when you want to meet up Obsidion 17:22, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Errr.... Sasank, Tyrants and Elites are not bosses. Just wanted to let you know because you put them in the Boss category - Midhav 09:32, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Ok... Hi once again Sasank. Tyrants and Elites are not like Goliath or Intrepid or Newcastle... There are many of them surrounding the Boss. Umm... also, about your categorization of the article War Class Vessel, that was not necessary... The article was just a categorization itself of ships. But I've asked Eliza if we could delete that article, its messing with all previously built structures. Yes I made a VERY long story. Problem is, it got too unrealistic and interfering with POTC's story. A classic example of a good story of mine is Cutthroght Mc Rage, my guild master. Meeting in POTCO might happen if I renew my unlimited access, which might be May 18. After my holidays get over (June 2), I will not be able to touch POTCO or use the internet that much, till next year. I know your timezon is PST mate, I've been there. I went to California in 2008 and cuz I got bored at my dad's friends house, I joined the game. Yes POTCO does play in India, otherwise I wouldn't be here :) You're coming to India? So, your an American of Indian origin? Well I know that, but just want to confirm. Which part of India do you originate from? Why are you coming to India? Midhav 09:19, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. I kinda got caught in editing much yesterday.... Andhra Pradesh is one state away from me. I live in Tamil Nadu but originate from another state called Kerala. Your main language is Telugu, while mine is supposed to be Malayalam from Kerala (not Tamil). You might find this strange, but I don't know how to speak either Malayalam or Tamil. I can somewhat understand them, but I was brought up learning only English, watching only American cartoons, addicted to American movies (Star Movies, Zee Studio or HBO). Apart from that I did learn the national language Hindi for 4 years from 1st standard (grade) to 5th std. After that I found Hindi immensely tough, so I have it for French and I have been learning French from 6th std. to now, which is 10th std. Glad to hear your coming back to your country. Are you a citizen of the U.S or were you born in India, or are yo a green card holder? Alot of Indians go to the U.S, and some of them come back lol. War, Light, Medium classes have been deleted, as it has ALREADY been specified in Sloop, Gal and Frig about their respective light, med and war ships. You wrote in the Bastion article that they are out of the game. Is that true? Midhav 05:20, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh so I'm guessing that you know French, Hindi and Telugu? Telugu, Malayalam and Tamil are almost the same if you didn't know - Midhav 09:57, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Congrats mate! You're one of our Top contributors, after EC, Pip, Obsidion, Me, Sturge and Barkjon. Keep it up! Remember to make your edits a bit more systematic, okay? I mean check how the top three (and me) make their articles. So perfect (I'm not gloating okay?). Well, thats just how yer edits should be, as there is a chance of you being admin. I saw one of your edits and you wrote : "A priviteering base can be found here", instead of writing in the 'Area' section of the article : "Amongst the woods of the forest a Privateering base can be found here. It is unclear what future part in the Game will it play, as Disney has confirmed that it might be a Mini Game". I'm not criticizing you or any thing, you just deserve to be and you might be admin, so I'm telling you. You misspelled Privateering :) Regards and Fair Winds Lord Midhav 03:00, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I think they have the same flag as the Land cannons one near the forts but ye can't be sure. It could also be one of the several Swamp mini games they talked about (they didn't reveal much). I'm just eager for it to come as well as New Islands. opefully there'll be new enemies with it.... Yes you just might become admin if you be precise... EC and me were discussing and we decided that Obsidion would be promoted. Definitely you're next I think, and that will most likely happen if you edit more often, whenever you have free time. Yep, school starts in June for all classes. Right now my city is having Summer Showers or Mango Showers, while Andhra Pradesh is going to be hit heavilly by a massive cyclone (which is why we're getting rains). India soon? I thought after a few years... ?-'Lord Midhav' 06:19, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't get it, say anything more about what? Of course Disney didn't say anything about new islands (OFFICIALLY). Raven Cove is in NO WAY just for background lore. The island has been mentioned only TOO many times for it to be that. It is definitely an island coming, with the Lore saying "but what of Raven Cove? How will it recover?". And Captain Walter's death? Some say he didn't even die. They claim to see his ghost muttering and saying something about a hidden truth, which may be that he's lost on the fog shrouded islands. Go to ANY Npc in the game and talk, and they'll say "No self respecting pirate will go near those islands". They keep talking about new fog shrouded islands. Also, on PiratesOnlineForums.com, one of our members dug up some images from the Phase Files of POTCO. They were islands surrounded by fog and they were titled "MysteriousIsle_1" "MysteriousIsle_2", etc. Fishing is a new upcoming 2d minigame which is also a skill like Potions. It will be released along with Land cannons and such. - Lord Midhav 06:45, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.... Maybe u can post the pics on the Islands page.... or you can start a new blog about it... What says you? - Lord Midhav 07:10, May 19, 2010 (UTC) We could do both, couldn't we? Sasank5678 07:14, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Lol Wrong Page! Sasank5678 07:14, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure of what you mean by bot of us writing it, but okay, you can start while I add on more info to it. Add at least one of the pics on the blog and most of the pics on the Islands page - Lord Midhav 07:18, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay cool. I'll edit it as much as I can. - Lord Midhav 08:02, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay edited it. See you later too! Hey again. Thanks so much for adding the mini map to Pantano River... We needed it badly. Do you want to do it all on your own? Or shall I ask everyone to assist you? It will be nice though if your contributions are known as a speciality. For example Obsidion helped thoroughly in the categorization of articles, and that made him admin. So I suggest you do it completely on your own. But we can all help if you're busy over the week, tell me if you are.... On the other hand, something wrong ye just did... you put Ship of the Line under the category of Boss. Ship of the Line's only ships may be enemies and bosses, but SotL is a class of ships. So if the Goliath was a War Frigate boss it doesn't mean that Frigates are bosses. I undid that. - Lord Midhav 14:33, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'm glad you did all the mini maps mate. I suggested in Shout Box that EC should make you Admin. Just one irregularity. I visited the Cave pages for notes on their mini maps. It is at the bottom of the page and is under the Heading 2 "Map". Check it yourself on cave articles. The forests maps should also come under this heading. Again, I can help if you want, or you can do it on your own (depends once more, if you have spare time) - Lord Midhav 14:28, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Sasank, here is a tutorial made by my PotCo friend on how to access the phase files of the game : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_y2YHjhSNV4 Once you open each phase, there will be a folder called audio. From audio you can listen to the game music and sound effects. You can go to models and maps for viewing game designs, sometimes hints for upcoming updates. - Lord Midhav 12:00, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Sasank. You and me will do the music projects okay? - Lord Midhav 03:57, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Test Sasank5678 (talk) 06:51, June 2, 2010 (UTC)